


Lost In Space

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [388]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 17:46:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8926447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: tumblr anon prompted "Lost Alan"





	

The thing about space was there was no up or down, left or right.  Infinity had no direction.

The explosion had knocked out most of his critical systems, and he was far enough out in the solar system that the sun was just one bright star in the galaxy.  Struggling to even out Three’s roll without a fixed point of orientation, Alan fought the controls, coaxing out the meager responses he still had until at last his nose cone was pointed at that single, small dot.

He could blot it out with his thumb.

He had no comms, no navigation, no backup.  The exhaust jets of his main engines were slagged in the blast, and the maneuvering thrusters were almost out of fuel.  The cabin already felt cold, even through his suit, his breath fogging the front plate of his helmet.

Even if he just pushed towards the light, he didn’t have enough fuel to make it through the asteroid belt, let alone back onto Earth’s orbital plane, assuming he could even find it.

An alarm sounded; Alan silenced it with a flick of his fingers.  He knew what it meant.

He was alone in the dark, out of options, and out of time.

The ion engines, cut free of regulators silenced when the computers died and without an exhaust to vent to, hit critical mass.

Alan held up his thumb and blotted out the star that would lead him home as the engines overloaded and whited out his world.


End file.
